


Memory Drabble Post Season 3 Episode 22

by onewithroses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewithroses/pseuds/onewithroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble based on <a href="http://whittenomore.tumblr.com/post/79513445826/au-where-it-turns-out-that-the-stiles-the">Whittenomore</a>'s headcanon. Originally posted <a href="http://sarahdoesfandom.tumblr.com/post/79520994789/whittenomore-au-where-it-turns-out-that-the">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Drabble Post Season 3 Episode 22

The worst thing is they don't notice at first. He has the same sloppy grin and his hands shake when he lifts them to clasp Scott's shoulders to help pull himself up. He doesn't say anything when Scott half leads-half drags him up to stairs and into bed. It's more important to install Stiles somewhere safe  _then_ hunt down the nogitsune than it is to check Stiles' memory. His mom can help make sure that Stiles is okay, at least that's what Scott tells himself.

It doesn't even seem that strange when Stiles tilts his head and asks, "Scott?" when Scott pulls away from him.

"Stay there, Stiles." Scott doesn't notice then the way his eyes track him, then break away to trail across his bedroom walls like they're something new and important.

Scott won't know until later when his mom tells him the moment he left Stiles tried to get up to follow and when she moved to stop him he shouted, "I don't know who you are."


End file.
